Najarala
Najarala is a Snake Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter 4. Physiology Najarala is a large Snake Wyvern with bright green skin adorned with large orange-yellow plates on its back and tail. It has a long serpentine body with small though fully functional fore- and hindlimbs that aid it in moving around on uneven ground. Najarala also has a large beak-like mouth similar to that of a parrot, along with a small pair of tusks. Abilities Najarala is capable of burrowing underground and attacking unsuspecting enemies or prey from below. Its fangs can deliver a potent paralyzing venom in order to subdue its opponents if they were to attempt escape from its circling trap attack. The tail plates can be flung at enemies to create a deafening noise, and they can be made to shatter into many pieces through powerful vibrations generated by the plating around Najarala's body. These shards will always cause the Stun status, unless an appropriate armor skill grants protection against it. It may also constrict its target with its long and large body, causing damage over time until the victim manages to break free. Behavior It is an aggressive ambush predator that will strike when prey is in reach. Najarala will also utilize the misty fog in its environment to launch ambush attacks on unsuspecting hunters or prey. Habitat Najarala is mostly seen inhabiting the Primal Forest and the Everwood, where many types of prey are accessible. Etymology The Japanese name Gararaajara is based on the Japanese word for "snake", as well as an onomatopoeia for rattling. The English name Najarala is a combination of "Naja", a genus of cobras, and the rattling sound a rattlesnake produces. Game Appearances In-Game Description Notes *Najarala seems to share some notable physical characteristics with the Mbói Tu'ĩ (translation: snake parrot) of the Brazilian Guarani. According to their mythology, the Mbói Tu'ĩ has the body of an enormous serpent, its skin scaly and streaked, bearing a large feather-covered parrot head and beak. The Mbói Tu'ĩ is known to let out a highly powerful squawk or shriek that can heard over great distances and has been noted to instill fear in those who are unfortunate enough to hear it. *Najarala's sound emitting plating on its tail is somewhat similar to the rattling mechanism of a real-life rattlesnake. *If the hunter is near a shard thrown by Najarala caution should be taken. When Najarala roars or generates a rattling sound, all the scattered shards will break to pieces in unison, causing damage and stunning the hunter. The shards can be destroyed by attacking them with a weapon, breaking them in this manner will render them harmless. *The plates on Najarala's back and tail can be broken along with its face and back legs. *It will prey on Slagtoth to regain stamina. *When fatigued, Najarala's plates will turn pale green, and it will stumble after performing a charge, leaving it open to attack. *When fatigued, Najarala's plates will also soften up, allowing hunters to break them without bouncing off. *Najarala's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *It probably got its name from the Naja philippinensis, the Philippine cobra’s habitat include low-lying plains and forested regions, along with open fields, grasslands, dense jungle and agricultural fields. *During the localization process, potential name candidates for Najarala included Sistralus, Majarox, and A'jara. Category:Canon Monsters Category:Snake Wyverns Category:Large Monsters